


Stormy weather

by olgap_k



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, inspirado en un prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en el prompt: "Te quedaste encerrado fuera de tu departamento, y está ocurriendo una tormenta; me da lástima, por lo que te dejaré entrar al mío." AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy weather

Después de aquel ensordecedor trueno que se había escuchado, también escuchó una maldición afuera de su departamento, por lo que con mucha cautela y en la oscuridad del pasillo que daba a la sala, se aventuró para ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. 

El suelo estaba frío bajo sus pies, pero no le tomó mucha importancia porque su curiosidad era demasiada. Tras él iba su perro bulldog Pumba, con sus patas cortas y pasos toscos, en completo silencio, como si entendiera que no debía ladrar.

Se acercó a la puerta y pegó la cara a ésta para poder observar por la mirilla hacia el exterior.

Su muy atractivo vecino estaba golpeando la puerta y maldiciendo fuertemente, mientras su perro parecía ya haberse resignado y estaba tumbado sobre el tapete que decía bienvenido, recibiendo un poco de agua de la que azotaba contra ellos por la ventana enorme del pasillo exterior.

Recordaba haberlo visto salir, cuando él estaba regresando de hacer unas compras, y sólo se habían saludado muy cortésmente con movimientos de cabeza; Bill no se consideraba alguien muy propenso a hacer amigos en el edificio en que vivía, pese a lo sociable que era, y su vecino siempre estaba rodeado de gente, y no parecía necesitar más amigos.

Se alejó de la puerta y regresó a su sillón, donde había estado sentado, enrollado en una manta gruesa porque había bastante viento; escuchó un nuevo trueno, más ruidoso que el anterior, tanto que su perro se metió bajo la manta con él y casi se le quería meter entre la piel.

También se escuchaba el silbido del viento, alborotando todo afuera, por lo que volvió a ponerse de pie, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad por haber visto a su vecino luchando con su propia puerta.

La culpa no era mucha, después de todo, tenía un vecino bastante atractivo y seguramente la vecina de al lado, aquella que siempre se las ingeniaba para entregarle su correspondencia fingiendo que la habían dejado con ella, le había ya ofrecido refugio en lo que pasaba la lluvia y podían llamar a un cerrajero.

Pumba seguía tras él, gimoteando porque afuera el sonido de un trueno más había activado la alarma de un vehículo y ésta no dejaba de sonar, espantando más a su mascota. Pegó de nueva cuenta la cara a la puerta y observó.

El perro incluso se había quedado dormido, usando a un muy mojado amo como cama provisional, y parecía importarle muy poco que el agua estuviera salpicándole, estaba cómodo y con el hocico metido entre un pliegue que se formaba en la sudadera gris mojada de su amo.

Las manos grandes de su vecino acariciaban el pelo corto de su mascota y lo protegían lo que podía de la lluvia. Sintió su culpa incrementarse cuando Pumba se le enredó entre las piernas por el miedo y no tuvo más remedio que recogerlo del suelo y sostenerlo entre sus brazos, y sonreír cuando éste quiso fundirse a él para dejar de sentir miedo.

Giró la manija de su puerta, decidiéndose a ser él quien brindara refugio a ese par.

¿Qué tenía por perder?

Cuando abrió la puerta, le recibió la imagen de su vecino acariciando la cabeza de su perro, y sus ojos fijos en él.

—Hola —fue su saludo inicial, acompañado de un trueno que hizo que Pumba temblara en sus brazos y casi se le resbalara de éstos, el perro más grande sólo abrió los ojos y bostezó, mientras se acomodaba más en el suelo—, parece que tu mascota está acostumbrado a los truenos.

Tom se rió bajo y desvió su mirada a su mascota, para mirarlo con afecto, de la misma forma en que él miraba a Pumba, como si significara tanto para él, de esa forma en que la gente le juzgaba por mirar así a su perro.

—Está acostumbrado al estruendo —fue todo lo que respondió y le rascó tras la oreja.

Él apretó más a Pumba entre sus brazos, y éste lanzó un ladrido.

La mascota de su vecino también ladró, y sus orejas se movieron hacia atrás, estaba alerta.

—¿Quieres pasar? —preguntó de repente, el sonido del viento no era muy placentero, y empezaba a llegarle a él y también a Pumba un poco de agua, porque el viento soplaba en su dirección—. Hace un momento te escuché discutiendo con tu puerta y no creí que quisieras seguir afuera.

La enorme sonrisa de Tom cuando se puso de pie fue una buena recompensa; sólo se apartó, dejando que tanto él como el perro pudieran entrar a su departamento.

—Lo agradezco, no tanto como mi amigo aquí presente, pero realmente lo agradezco —dijo, porque en ese momento su perro estaba poniéndose en dos patas, apoyándose en Bill y queriendo lamerle el rostro bonito—. Soy Tom, por cierto.

Bill estaba riéndose porque Pumba parecía querer olfatear al otro perro y éste estaba ocupado dándole muestras de afecto a Bill, hasta que vio que no pudo y volvió a pararse en cuatro patas, para poderse sacudir un poco el exceso de agua de su cuerpo.

—¡Pongo! —exclamó Tom, y el llamado hizo que el perro se detuviera a medio movimiento y girara para mirar a su amo, mientras movía la cola emocionado—. Disculpa, Pongo tiene muy buen gusto, pero muy malos modales.

Bill no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario, y usó a Pumba como excusa para cubrir el rubor en su rostro, se dobló para depositarlo en el suelo y le rascó la cabeza suavemente, antes de volverse a erguir.

—Mucho gusto, Tom, mi nombre es Bill, ven, voy a buscar una toalla y algo de ropa para que te cambies —se giró para mirar a Tom—, mientras pondremos tu ropa en la secadora, para que no vayas a resfriarte.

—¿Y Pongo? ¿No te molesta que esté mojando tu alfombra? —quiso saber dispuesto a volverse a salir a esperar que pasara la lluvia y pudiera conseguir un cerrajero, cuando vio al poco educado de su perro restregándose en la alfombra, dejando una mancha oscura de pura agua.

Bill se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Tengo mi propio perro —arrugó la nariz y se pasó una mano por el cabello—, peores cosas han estado en mi alfombra.

La risa sonora de Tom fue bastante agradable, y el ladrido de Pumba fue como una respuesta a esta risa, porque cuando la escuchó, Tom volvió a reír mientras se agachaba para acariciar a Pumba, quien se retorció emocionado de lado a lado.

* * *

Cuando Tom le entregó la ropa húmeda se veía muy diferente con aquel pantalón deportivo viejo color gris y la playera holgada azul oscuro un poco descolorida.

El cabello lo traía suelto, esperando a que terminara de secarse, y la toalla sobre los hombros, para evitar que el cabello mojara la ropa de Bill.

Pongo y Pumba se habían quedado echados en la sala, olfateándose mutuamente y rodando por todo el suelo.

Abrió la secadora, metió la ropa y programó la máquina para secado rápido; llevaba un minuto de proceso de secado cuando un nuevo relámpago pareció dañar algún transformador y la energía eléctrica dejó de llegar a su departamento.

En medio del cuarto de lavado, con Tom tras él, completamente a oscuras, sólo pudo buscar en su pantalón por su celular, abrir una aplicación de una lámpara y salir de ahí.

—Ven conmigo, voy a buscar unas velas para que no estemos a oscuras.

Tom le imitó, sacó su teléfono y encendió la luz de éste, mientras le iba siguiendo, el sonido de los perros ladrando en la sala, no los alertó, eran ladridos juguetones.

* * *

Había velas por toda la casa, en lo alto de los estantes para que los perros no fueran a tirarlas y ocasionar un incendio; mientras tanto Bill estaba en la cocina, con Tom sentado en un taburete de madera alto, apoyándose en la barra.

—Soy músico, toco en un bar en el centro de la ciudad, es una buena paga y deja mucho tiempo libre —estaba diciéndole, mientras le observaba preparar chocolate caliente—. Y tú, ¿a qué te dedicas?

Bill giró el chocolate en el recipiente en que estaba haciéndolo y ladeó la cabeza.

—Soy editor de moda en una revista local —se giró a medias—. También tengo un vídeo blog mío y de Pumbi.

—¿Nombre de Disney? —quiso saber Tom con una amplia sonrisa.

Bill se rió.

—Igual que Pongo, ¿no? —apagó el fuego y se estiró un poco para coger las tazas—. Pero tu perro no es un dálmata.

Tom se rió sonoramente, sus ojos casi cerrándose.

—Pero tiene unos cuantos puntos negros en las patas, eso cuenta, ¿no crees?

Aceptó la taza de humeante y delicioso chocolate caliente y le dio un sorbo después de soplar un poco para no quemarse la lengua.

Bill estaba sonriendo mientras se bebía su propio chocolate.

Afuera, parecía que la lluvia empezaba a calmarse un poco, lo suficiente para que el viento dejara de golpear la rama del árbol que estaba afuera contra el protector metálico de la ventana de Bill, y hacer ruidos escandalosos.

Hizo un movimiento a Tom, quien lo vio en la luz baja de las velas, indicándole que le siguiera y salieron a la sala, donde tomaron asiento en el amplio sillón, separados por un cojín que estaba entre ellos.

Pongo, sintiéndose casi como en casa, se trepó al sillón y se acomodó la mitad de su cuerpo sobre Tom y la otra mitad sobre Bill; Pumba por su parte, no hizo esfuerzo alguno por subirse, encontró suficiente calidez en tumbarse sobre los pies descalzos de su visitante.

—En serio, gracias —dijo Tom y se inclinó un poco, para poder jugar con la oreja de Pongo, quien bostezó y se giró, acomodándose mejor en el regazo de su dueño—. Pongo y yo estábamos resignados a pasar toda la noche ahí afuera.

—No podría vivir con la culpabilidad de dejar a un perro sin un techo en que dormir —vio la expresión de Tom y lanzó una carcajada, decidió continuar bromeando—. Deberías agradecérselo a Pongo, en realidad.

Tom sujetó la pata de su perro y dio un apretón reconfortante.

—Supongo que sí, fue él quien perdió la llave, seguramente cuando me tiró en aquel charco de agua afuera del parque donde lo lleve a pasear. Nunca creí que llovería tan fuerte.

—Buen chico —fue todo lo que dijo Bill, acariciándole la barriga, recibió un coletazo alegre en la pierna.

No sabía si estaba dándole ese cumplido porque perdió la llave o si era porque estaba portándose tan bien, a diferencia de Pumba, quien estaba mordisqueando el dobladillo del pantalón deportivo de Tom.

* * *

Cuando Bill despertó, intentó ser lo más silencioso posible, mientras salía de su habitación y se acercaba a la sala; Tom estaba durmiendo en el sillón, con la boca entreabierta, Pumba entre sus brazos y Pongo enrollado en sus piernas.

Guardó la imagen mental y se decidió a despertarle, para que pudiera llamar al cerrajero y entrar a su departamento.

Tras varios llamados, Tom abrió los ojos después de soltar una especie de ronquido que hizo a Bill reírse y a Pongo ladrar.

Antes de decir cualquier cosa, estiró la mano y le ofreció su teléfono a Tom.

—Por si las dudas —fue todo lo que dijo, mientras él recibía el de Tom, y anotaba en éste su propio número telefónico.

—Gracias por todo, Bill.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y después fue casi tirado al suelo por un efusivo perro que imitó a su dueño y le dio un beso en forma de una lamida en el brazo.

Se despidieron después de que Tom se enjuagara la boca con un poco de agua y enjuague bucal, y una taza de café bien cargado.

Quince minutos después, cuando estaba sentado en el sillón, contemplando su teléfono y buscando una excusa para enviarle un mensaje de texto a su vecino, su teléfono vibró en su mano y lo miró.

“No creerás esto… mi llave estuvo todo el tiempo en uno de los escalones. Pongo la encontró. Como agradecimiento, te gustaría ir a cenar con nosotros, hay un puesto de hotdogs deliciosos cerca del parque…. Y sí, es una especie de cita.”

No pudo evitar reírse, subir a Pumba al sillón y abrazarlo en contra de su voluntad contra su pecho, en lo que pensaba una respuesta que no sonara muy desesperada.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Con dedicatoria a la linda Aelilim :)


End file.
